pokedigifakemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Pika-Monika/PA001
1 odcinek opowiadający o początkach podróży Iki po Unovie... Ważne Wydarzenia *Ika wyrusza do Unovy *Poznajemy Profesor Juniper *Ika dostaje na startera Oshawotta który zna: Akcję i Wodną Broń *Profesor Juniper postanawia oddać swoją Minccino Ice, która zna: Prędkość, Łaskotki i Szybki Atak. Debiuty ''Ludzie'' *Ika *Mama Iki *Profesor Juniper *Ludzie ''Pokemony'' *Oshawott ; Iki *Minccino ; Iki, wcześniej Profesor Juniper *Patrat ; wiele, dzikie *Pidove ; wiele, dzikie *Deerling ; wiele, dzikie ''Digimony'' *Renamon ; Iki Pokemony Co to za Pokemon?: Oshawott *Oshawott ; debiut, Iki *Minccino ; debiut, Profesor Juniper *Patrat ; wiele, debiut *Pidove ; wiele, debiut *Deerling ; wiele, debiut Kategoria:Własna twórczość Świat Pokemonów! Aby dobrze zacząć ten odcinek warto było by zdradzić zakończenie serii Digimon, lecz tego nie zrobię. Powiem tylko, że gdy Ika zakończyła swą podróż i zrozumiała Digimony postanowiła wybrać się do Świata Pokemonów. Jest jeszcze w domu i żegna się z rodziną. Mama Iki: Będziemy za tobą tęsknić, Ika. Ika: Ja też, szkoda, że nie mogę się pożegnać z tatą... MI: Jestem pewna, że i on teraz Ci macha na pożegnanie... No, to idź, bo samolot Ci odleci. I: Poczekaj, muszę jeszcze pójść do Profesor Shiny i pożegnać się z Renamon! Więc szybko, nasza nowa, milsza Ika pobiegła prędko do Laboratorium. Weszła do niego. I: Dzień dobry Profesor Shiny! Profesor Shiny: O, Ika, przyszłaś pożegnać się z Renamon? I: Zgadza się, gdzie jest? PS: Chodź, zaprowadzę Cię do niej... Chwilę później doszły do sali w której były same Digimony Iki, to była sala zarezerwowana dla niej... I: Renamon! Renamon: Ika! Renamon podeszła do właścicielki i uśmiechnęła się. 240px I: Będę tęsknić, Renamon. R: Ja też, ale dla czego nie zabierzesz mnie ze sobą? I: Będziesz się wyróżniać, a ja nie chcę zbytnio ściągać na siebie uwagi. Lecz obiecuję, że często będę cię znów brać do Teamu. R: Dobrze, w takim razie żegnaj, Ika1 I: Pa, Renamon! Nie zapomnę naszej wspólnej podróży! Teraz Ika pomału zaczęła ruszać w stronę lotniska, aby wsiąść do samolotu lecącego do Unovy. W końcu doszła na miejsce, i usiadła czekając na samolot. Nie mogła się doczekać podróży po Unovie, a jednocześnie było jej żal, że odlatuje od rodzinnej Ruchomej Wyspy. Jednak postanowiła, że mimo wszystko tam poleci i nie zmieni decyzji. W końcu mogła wsiadać do samolotu. I: No to.. Żegnaj Ruchoma Wyspo! Trochę smętnie popatrzyła na swoją wyspę na której mieszkała i zaczęła wchodzić do środka. 240px Usiadła wygodnie, i zasnęła. Śniło jej się, że wygrała Ligę Unova tylko za pomocą Renamon. Wprawdzie nie wiedziała jak wyglądają "Pokemony", lecz i tak się cieszyła. W końcu obudziła się, i minęła gdzieś godzina. Kolejną godzinę próbowała wyobrazić choć sobie jednego Pokemona, lecz każdy przypominał Digimona. Nareszcie za chmur wyłonił się ląd. To była właśnie... Unova! 250px I: Ło.. Więc tak wygląda ta cała "Unova"? Hmm, całkiem spora, w każdym razie większa od Ruchomej Wyspy. Ychh, czemu powiedziałam tą nazwę? Chcę mi się wracać, ale... Nie! Postanowione: wyruszam w podróż po Unovie! Pół godziny później samolot wylądował, a Ika wyszła na świeże powietrze. Odetchnęła powietrzem Unovy i postawiła pierwszy krok na nowej ziemi. Uff, nic się nie zawaliło - Ika będzie żyć! Teraz postanowiła pójść do Profesor Juniper po startera. Gdziekolwiek... Gdziekolwiek to jest! I: Przepraszam, którędy do Profesor Juniper? ???: Na północ, o tam... *wskazuje* I: Dzięki... Przechodząc tak widziała wiele trenerów, lecz nie miała okazji zobaczyć żadnego Pokemona. Postanowiła przejść się przez las, aby zaobserwować różne Pokemony. W końcu zauważyła kilka z nich, przypominały nieco jelenie - my nazywamy je Deerlingami. I: Ło, całkiem fajne te Digimony. Może kiedyś sobie takiego złapię, chociaż.. No nie wiem. 240px W końcu dotarła do Laboratorium Profesor Juniper, weszła tam i zauważyła, że na ramieniu Profesor Juniper jest jakiś Pokemon. Profesor Juniper: Dzień dobry, ty po startera? I: Tak, nazywam się Ika. PJ: Dobrze, oto one. Pokażcie się! *Z Pokeballi wyszedł Pokemon nieco podobny do świnki, tyle że pomarańczowy i miejscami czarny* To Tepig, typ Ognisty. I: Hmm, fajny. PJ: Dobrze... Teraz ty Snivy! *z Pokeballa wyszedł Pokemon przypominający nieco liściastego węża.* To Snivy, Pokemon trawiasty. I jedyna starterka którą mamy która jest samicą. I: Też niezła. PJ: A oto ostatni Pokemon, pokaż się Oshawott! *i przed Iką stanęła biało-niebieska wydra, która chyba najbardziej jej się spodobała* I: Jej, co to za Pokemon? PJ: To Oshawott, Pokemon wydra typu wodnego. Podoba Ci się? 220px I: Tak, bardzo, mogłabym go wziąć? PS: Oczywiście, jest twój. Poczekaj, przyniosę resztę wyposażenia. I: Chwila! PS: ? I: Co to za Pokemon którego pa Pani na ramieniu? Profesor Juniper popatrzyła na Pokemona nieco przypominającego szynszyla. PS: To Minccino, a co? Podoba Ci się? I: Noo.. Tak, fajny jest. PS: Mogę Ci go dać, poczekaj.. Później wróciła z PokeDexem i i czterema pustymi Pokeballami, dwa pozostałe Balle należały do Oshawotta i Minccino. Później gdy Ika wyszła już poza Laboratorium postanowiła sprawdzić ataki swych nowych Pokemonów. Oshawott znał Akcję i Wodną Broń, a poza tym był samcem, natomiast Minccino to samiczka i zna Prędkość, Łaskotki i Szybki Atak. I: Super. Przedstawię się, jestem Ika i pochodzę z Ruchomej Wyspy którą zamieszkują Digimony. A wy? Oshawott: Jestem Oshawott! I: CO?! To ty mówisz? Minccino: My nie mówimy, to ty nas rozumiesz! I: Co? Łoo, jaki odlot.. I teraz już bez słowa ruszyła w podróż. Po drodze spotkała jeszcze wiele Pokemonów które sprawdziła Pokedexem, a były nimi normalno-latające Pidove oraz normalne Patraty, które tak dziwnie patrzyły się na Ikę, że poczuła się jakby miały coś do niej. I tak rozpoczęła się jej przygoda w świecie Pokemonów! Ciąg dalszy nastąpi.